Dimarrow's Treasure
by Hirilnin
Summary: Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin inherit a treasure from a dear friend.
1. Chapter 1

_To those readers that have been following this story and waiting ever so patiently. As you may or may not know, the dear Lady Akyrial has passed to Valinor, and I was held in trust for her stories. I have decided to continue this one, as it was one of my favorites. Thank you for your appreciative comments for her, I will try to continue in her style._

The wardens watched the man as he rode into the outer boundary of the woods. His horse was slowly picking its way between the great Mallorns. It was odd that a man would willingly venture this far into the wood unless he wanted something.

The horse seemed tired, its proud head drooping slightly and its ears not perked the way such a magnificent animal should have held them. This horse was of Rohan, its blood lines easily showing through in the wide chest and strongly muscled flanks. It was no mere transport or work horse, it was a war horse – probably distantly related to the Mearas.

The head warden of the third watch, Findoron, surveyed the scene quietly for a few more minutes. His grayish blue eyes narrowed slightly when he beheld the man's passenger, a child, who was almost obscured by the man's cloak. 'This is interesting,' he reflected. 'Why does a man travel with a child, alone, in these perilous times?' Watching closely, he waited until the man was nearly below him, and then he softly spoke a command for the horse to stop. Jumping quietly to the ground, he stood about ten yards in front of the horse.

"Daro," he commanded. He watched as the man started slightly, then relaxed at the sight of the elves surrounding him. 'How odd,' he mused. 'Men usually become apprehensive when surrounded by the guard.' "What business do you have in the Golden Wood?" he challenged.

Theman glanced at the small company of elves surrounding his horse. It was strangely unnerving to see twenty or so arrows nocked and aimed at him. "I come seeking three Elves. Brothers. Do you know of the ones called Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir?"

Findoron glared at the man, trying to sense any form of deceit. Sensing none, and seeing this man's courage returned in an unwavering gaze, he continued his challenge. "What business would you have with these elves?"

"My Lord, I have no quarrel with the Elves of Lothlorien, but my message is private. I would ask that you give us sanctuary until they can be summoned – for we have traveled long and hard to come here. May we rest under these trees until they come?"

Findoron covered the distance to the horse in ten paces. He peered at the man and waited with an unspoken order until the man opened his cloak. He could not tell whether the sleeping child, who was bundled up in a cloak, was a girl or a boy.

The man**,** anticipating more questions, tried to answer them without offering too much. "This is my brother's child. My brother and his wife were killed when the orcs destroyed the farms in their valley. Please, would you let us rest here?"

"You will wait here," Findoron responded. He backed away and motioned for one of the lesser guards to approach him. "Erebdhel, you will ride into the city and summon the march**-**warden and his brothers. Apprise them of the situation and ask them what they wish me to do. I will hold these two here until you or they return."

Returning to the newcomers, Findoron addressed the man, "By what name are you known?"

The man stared quietly for a moment, trying to ascertain their fate. "I am Tobin, son of Adric, horse breeder of Rohan," he responded quietly.

Findoron nodded slightly, approving of the man's humility. "Tobin, son of Adric, I am Findoron, head warden of the third watch. By my leave, you and the child will be allowed to make camp here until someone returns. You may rest quietly among us, but may not make any fire in the wood. You must also yield your weapons. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Aye, sir, they are fair enough. My sword is at my right hip. I give you leave to take it, as I hold the child," Tobin offered respectfully.

Findoron nodded and another warden approached and removed the weapon quickly. When the wardens relaxed their postures and guard, the man visibly relaxed. Swinging his leg over the back of his horse, he dismounted smoothly with the sleeping child. A different warden prepared a bedroll on the ground by the base of a large tree and Tobin understood that the roll was for the child. He thanked the Elf, who nodded politely, and then placed the child gently on the bedding**,** removed his cloak and covered the sleeping bundle.

"You care greatly for this child, Tobin," Findoron stated. He could see the concern the man had, but noted that he was awkward with children. He was also curious as to the child's welfare. Long had it been since a child or elfling had been in the woods, and as such it was a curious joy to behold one so young.

Tobin looked at the elf and tried to understand the tone that he had used. "This isthe only child of my brother. Both he and his wife were killed, not even a week past. I do not have children, nor do I understand them; but I could not shirk this duty of kinship."

Findoron nodded. Kinship was important to the Firstborn. Sensing the man's discomfort with this topic, he changed the subject. "Does the child fare well? It is rare to see one sleep so soundly."

Tobin glanced sharply at the elf, sensing the disquieted and unasked questions. "Aye, the child sleeps soundly," he agreed. "A healer gave me a medicine to keep the child asleep until we reached the forest. The child has been through a great shock and the healer thought it best for the child to sleep on the journey. I can see that you have questions, sir, but I can not answer many of them as I was estranged from my brother and his wife. I did not know this child existed until last week, when the town's magistrate contacted me about my brother's death."

Accepting this truth from the man, Findoron nodded and then reached into his pocket and withdrew a leaf-covered bundle. "I will leave you to your rest. Here is some lembas if you or the child becomes hungry. Chew it slowly, as a mouthful will suffice for a meal. If you have need for anything, merely ask, and it will be provided." When the man thanked him, Findoron moved away and assigned two of the senior guards to watch over them.

'Curious,' he thought. 'A man seeking the march-warden and his brothers – carrying a child, no less. Was the child a male or female?' Findoron though that it was strange to see the man's discomfort with the child; although his explanation was truthful, it was still strange…as if he were purposefully detached. It was almost as if he resented the child, but resigned to accept it, due to the brother's death. As he pondered, he knew that the truth would surface on the morrow.


	2. The Inheritance

Same disclaimer to be repeated throughout the story. All conversations between the elves are in Sindarin; however, due to my ability to butcher such language, I have spared you the pain of inaccurate translations.

Chapter 2: The Inheritance

Haldir was sitting in his office, trying to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that faithfully awaited his return from the borders. He surveyed the scene of chaos on his desk and shook his head, mentally challenging himself to do battle with the quill rather than the sword. He would rather fight Orcs any day of the week than do the tedious, mundane reports that his position required. His musings were interrupted by the soft laughter of his Lady, as she mentally summoned him.

_Haldir, you fret too much about such trivial matters. Please come to our talon. Lord Celeborn and I would speak to you._

Haldir acknowledged her and placed his quill aside with relief. Perhaps he could train Rumil to do such paperwork; he was the most studious, and the youngest, of the three brothers. Smiling, he prepared a mental argument that this could be a part of his brother's training as a senior warden and watch leader. If he could convince his brother; yes, the gullibility of youth would serve well in this situation.

Haldir stood quickly and stretched, before straitening his uniform. Although he was not vain, he glanced in the mirror to see if his braids were presentable before heading to the center of the high city. He prided himself on his appearance and expected no less from the other Wardens; they were the elite guard, and as such, he expected no less than perfection from them.

When he reached the forest floor, he strode toward the great Mallorn that held the Lord and Lady's talon. He noted that the forest seemed unusually fragrant this morning, and breathed deeply of the Niphredil that blossomed beside the path. This flower grew in and around the great trees and throughout the wood, co-existing eternally with the First-born. It was rumored that the Lady herself had carried it to the great forest from Doriath. As he continued on his short journey, he was surprised to see his brother Orophin fall into step beside him.

The slightly taller brother greeted him cheerfully. "Good morrow, Haldir. Has the Lady summoned you as well?"

Haldir looked at his brother and wondered why he was so cheerful this early in the day. "Aye, she has. Do you know why we are summoned?"

"Nay, brother, I know not. I was enjoying a breakfast with the Lady Anthwen when she called."

Haldir looked at his brother and smiled, "This explains your cheerful mood. How were you able to get past Lord Caranthur?"

"I didn't," Orophin laughed nervously. "He and his wife sat with us while we ate. It was most difficult trying to digest her cooking with her father glaring at me. Getting the Lady's call was somewhat of a relief."

Haldir laughed at his brother's admission. "Aye, this will teach you to fall in love, brother."

Orophin bit back a retort as they both approached the base of the Lady's tree. They began the steep ascent to the regal talon, not noticing the pitch of the stairs. It was a climb that they made often enough, and thus didn't give any conscious thought to it. Within minutes, they entered the waiting area of the great talon, and both were surprised to see their younger brother Rumil, standing at the edge and staring into the canopy.

He glanced at them, surmising that both were summoned as well. "I can only guess that you were also called by the Lady," he started. Both brothers shook their heads in agreement and then stood with Rumil as they waited for the Lady's invitation to enter.

The brothers were somewhat surprised when Lord Celeborn personally bid them entrance. Haldir had a feeling of uneasiness grow in his stomach at the change in routine. The last time they were summoned thusly, it was to hear the news that their father had died in battle. A maelstrom of thoughts passed through his mind as he fought to keep his panic at bay and his face neutral for his brothers. As if intercepting his thoughts, the Lady responded, "Do not be ill at ease, Haldir. We have a sensitive matter to discuss and I would wish that you and your brothers had privacy for this conversation."

Sighing with guarded relief, Haldir made his way into the talon and found his way to the divan. He was the first to sit at the Lord's invitation, and he noted with detached interest that his brothers sat on either side of him. Again his memories surfaced as he remembered that they had sat in much the same manner when he was a newly appointed guard and his brothers were elflings.

_Yes, Haldir. Some things will never change between brothers. You will need this strength and humor in the days ahead. _Haldir shifted his gaze to the Lady as she gently whispered this assurance in his mind. His focus changed as he felt a glass being pressed into his hand by Lord Celeborn. "It is Miruvor. I find that this cordial is most appropriate for the news that the Lady shared with me," the silver haired lord offered gently.

All eyes focused on the Lady as she gently took the lead of the conversation. "Do you three remember the fair Lady Gailweth?" she began. When they nodded their acknowledgement, she continued. "She had grown to be a respected healer amongst our kind, and in the fashion of her mother, traveled often to Rohan to gather rare plants and train healers in the villages. Often times she sent messages or packages to us, sharing a new species of plant, or news of the edain's progress."

Rumil couldn't help himself as he interrupted, "My Lady, aren't the secondborn of Rohan distrustful toward the elves?"

Pacifying the others' glares toward the youngest, she smiled. "Yes, Rumil, the edain of Rohan do not generally like the elves. Each generation carries the mistrust from Isildur and the great betrayal. They do not see or understand the free will which the elves hold dear. Our Gailweth understood their fears and traveled among the outer villages. As such, she did not deal with as much prejudice as those from the city would give her. She was welcomed as a healer and midwife while she trained the new generations."

As they accepted this information, Galadriel paused briefly before she continued. "Forty years ago, I received a letter from her. In this letter she shared her love for one of the edain, a horse breeder and farmer in the northern region of Rohan. She knew that this love would be folly, but her heart sang too strongly for her to ignore it. Lord Celeborn and I gave her our blessings and offered her, or any children she might have, the sanctuary of the wood if she ever desired to return."

Orophin looked at his brothers and in the briefest of moments when their eyes met, they knew the truth. Their friend for over a millennia, Gailweth, was dead. How it happened did not matter, the pain of her death was heavy in their hearts. The Lady of the Wood felt their sorrow as she noted this silent exchange and nodded sadly when they looked to her for confirmation.

Haldir found his voice first and hoarsely whispered, "How, My Lady. How did she pass?"

Knowing that only the terrible truth would suffice, she sighed. She tried to minimize the news to the simple facts, but she also knew that her senior wardens, these three brothers, knew enough about the orcs, to know what wasn't said. "She and her husband were killed by a group of orcs. Their farm, as well as others in the valley where they lived, were all attacked and destroyed.

Orophin sighed and shook his head as tears slowly made their way down his cheek. Of all the brothers, he had been the closest to her in age and they had been the closest of playmates. Looking into the Lady's eyes, he saw the sorrow and pain that she shared with them. He felt a glass being pressed into his hand and noticed that the Lord Celeborn was kneeling in front of him, "Drink this, Penneth. It will help." Amazed that his lord could have moved in such a manner and not be noticed, he didn't take offense to the childhood endearment that was used. Looking back to the Lady, he voiced the question that leaped into his mind, "There is more, isn't there, My Lady?"

Nodding, she stood silently and walked to the three, before she knelt gracefully in front of them. Taking in their voiceless gazes, she responded gently, "The brother of Gailweth's husband is at the border. He has brought Gailweth's inheritance to you. He does not see the treasure that he holds and does not wish to keep anything that reminds him of his brother's attachment to the eldar. You must ride to the border quickly and accept this gift on behalf of the eldar."

Patiently, she waited as this truth registered in their eyes. When she felt that they had understood, she rose. Together, they rose with her and waited patiently her to speak. She briefly thought that all three looked like lost, little elflings. She embraced each of them quietly, then addressed all three, together.

"All will be well, my Galadhrim. You will come to understand that this is the will of the Valar. Lord Celeborn and I will support you and help you in the days ahead."


	3. Dimarrow's Treasure

As with the other chapters, I maintain my disclaimer and affirm my lack of language abilities with Sindarin. It is my intention that the human speaks Westron and only Findoron and the brothers know this language with fluency. The town of Dimarrow is a total figment of my imagination and lies on the outer boundaries of the lands of Rohan. I dedicate this story to those that have supported me and helped me grow. My thanks and appreciation to the reviews thus far. Lady A.

Chapter 3: Dimarrow's Treasure

Tobin sat at the base of the tree and looked at the sleeping child. He hoped the elves would return soon, as he had no need for such an attachment in his life. He didn't exactly dislike the child, but couldn't understand what his brother had seen in that elf-woman, Gailweth. She was an elf, and everyone knew that the races shouldn't mix.

Keeping the child would be difficult, there would be far too many questions for a man of his standing in Rohan. He knew that people would think less of him if they knew he had an elf child, and he might lose business if they found out. Granted, the little sprite was kind of cute if you could get past the pointy ears – but in no way could he devote the reminder of his life to get the child to adulthood. As the youngest and only son remaining in his family, he was already 48 years old. From what the magistrate had told him, the little critter was nearly thirty, but nary more in size than a ten or twelve year old child. There wouldn't be much of a chance that he would be able to see the sprite grown up before he was an older man, himself. Shaking his head, he was resolute in seeing this task through. 'Yes,' he reassured himself, 'it would be better to give the child to the elf folk and get on with life.'

Findoron watched the man as he sat against the tree. He had been compliant for a human, staying out of the elves' way and not causing problems or asking for anything. The child had stirred once in the night, and Tobin had tended to it, speaking softly and giving it a drink out of a water bag that he kept at his waist. Soon thereafter, the little one settled down and slept again. As he watched, Findoron began to worry that the little one was wounded or ill. Although it had been years since he had seen a child, he felt that it just wasn't natural for one so small to sleep for so long.

He watched as the human looked around, then stood and stretched. Findoron's eyes followed the man as he moved to his horse and tended it, talked to it, and brushed its mane firmly while handing it an apple from his bag. While the human was working, the messenger approached the warden and shared that the brothers would arrive later that morning.

Findoron related this to the man as he busied himself with the horse, and Tobin nodded gruffly. The human returned to the tree to sit by the child and wait. After a while, he grew impatient and picked up a small dead branch on the ground. Looking around for censure, and finding none, he began to coax a small horse shape out of it with his knife. By the time late morning wore on, he had a herd of rough carved horses that he began to smooth with the flat edge of his blade.

The three brothers neared the clearing to the outer edge to the forest, and Haldir gave his signal to the sentry. As they approached, he saw Findoron waiting for him at the head of the path. The elf seemed agitated and eager for the Marchwarden's approach. When they were within paces paces, Findoron approached the horses. "Marchwarden, I am glad that you and your brothers made haste," he greeted. Haldir nodded and encouraged him to continue. "The man arrived on the borders last night with a message for you."

Haldir was surprised at the tone on Findoron's voice. He had never seen him so unnerved about being around the second born, and never had he known him to be so tolerant of those who were difficult. "What are you not saying, Findoron?"

"He is not alone, Marchwarden." Haldir stared long and hard at this warden and shook his head. Clearly this situation unsettled him greatly and he was striving to be tactful and polite.

The three brothers crossed the clearing quickly and stood over the man and his bedroll. Orophin and Rumil both crossed their arms and stared down their noses at him, while Haldir stepped forward and coolly appraised the hardened, scraggly man. He noted with some surprise that the human didn't flinch or show fear. Instead he stood quietly and stared back at the tall elf in front of him, meeting his eyes, by looking up a half of head to the fair one.

Haldir and his brothers stood patiently, waiting for the human to speak his business. They were rewarded when he cleared his throat and began by introducing himself. "I am Tobin, son of Adric, the horse-breeder, and brother to Jonas, who was married to Gailweth. Are you the brothers Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin?"

"Indeed, Tobin, the son of Adric, we are the brothers which you seek. What business do you have in the Golden Wood and why could you not conclude it with my Wardens?" Haldir asked coolly. This human irritated him, and he developed a greater understanding of Findoron's agitation.

The man reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded letter. He gruffly thrust it toward the tall elf and waited for the tallest of the three to accept it. Haldir's face darkened as he accepted the letter. "Is this why you have waited, to give us a letter?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"The letter says it all, elf. I have done my duty," Tobin responded. When the elf nodded, he turned away and picked up his sack and cloak for the ride back. Rumil watched the human and gasped inaudibly when the cloak was lifted off the bedroll. He saw a pair of bony and pale, little legs peeking out from under another cloak. Orophin followed his brother's gaze and a low growl escaped from his throat. Haldir looked at both brothers and then followed their gaze to the sleeping area.

"What. Is. That?" he hissed, as he saw the legs poking out.

Tobin looked at the elves and felt a prickle of fear crawl up his spine. He began to regret waiting and decided that he wouldn't be intimidated by a group of tree-climbers. "That is no longer my concern, elves. I have done my job. If you have any questions, the letter will explain everything. I have a business to return to, and time is money."

"You will wait until I give you leave, Edain. I will read this document, first." Haldir gave an imperceptible nod to the wardens to hold the man. The wardens and guard responded quietly by moving into a subtle circle around the group.

Findoron watched this standoff and then moved to the child. He removed his cloak and covered the little one, sitting quietly beside it and praying to Valar that this mess would be over soon. Haldir noted this and nodded his thanks before he stepped off to the side with his brothers.

The three gathered quietly when Haldir unfolded the parchment. They stared in shock at the letter.

_To Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil of Lorien:_

_I, Hennon, son of Arnon, Magistrate of Dimarrow, greet you with grave news regarding your friend, Gailweth. On the eve last, she was the victim in an Orc raid upon our valley. Her dying request was to bequeath her only possession, her daughter, to you._

_The child's name is Gaelesteth and she was born 30 summers ago. She ages in the fashion of the elves and has been raised in a goodly way by her parents. Her possessions were destroyed in the fire that leveled their home, and what she wears has been donated by a townswoman._

_Her husband's brother, Tobin, has refused issuance or guardianship of the child, given the circumstances of the child's unique heritage; therefore, I grant the full guardianship of this child to you. Any remaining property, land, and animals will revert to the father's brother, Tobin. Should you wish to make a claim for any of these possessions on behalf of the child, you may appear within one month's time in Dimarrow to plead your case._

_Signed on this 18__th__ day of June by my hand. _

_Hennon _

_Magistrate of Dimarrow_

Haldir looked across the clearing at the human and had to curb the growl that arose in his throat. Striding back across the glade in eight large steps, he stood before the man. Without looking back, he addressed Rumil, "Brother, go to the child and check her health. Tell me if she has suffered any abuse or neglect."

Rumil and Orophin walked to the child and the younger of the brothers knelt down and examined her quietly. He could see no signs of abuse, but she was slender. Much more than one would expect for an elfling or secondborn child. Shaking her gently, he frowned when she gave no response or reaction. He furthered his examination by placing his hand on her chest to feel her breathing. Having determined that the child was heavily drugged, he checked her eyes and smelled her breath to ascertain which drug had been used to keep her sedated. When he finished, he covered her gently with the cloak and stood as Orophin remained with her.

Findoron intercepted Rumil as he began to leave and mentioned that man had mentioned that the child had been drugged for journey. Rumil nodded and thanked him for his help, then walked slowly and deliberately toward the man. Looking at his brother, he reported in Westron, "She seems malnourished, brother, and drugged far too heavily for her age. I can not rouse her, nor am I able to touch her thoughts."

Haldir turned his glare upon the human. "What have you given her?" he hissed.

"I know not, elf. The healer prepared it and told me to give her a mouthful every time she woke." Tobin glanced about at the elves that were watching this scene very carefully.

"Where is this drug?" Haldir demanded quietly.

Tobin struggled briefly at his belt and held up the water bag. Rumil took it and sniffed the contents, then poured a bit into his hand and tasted it. "It is a mixture of valerian and skullcap, brother. She will be asleep for the rest of the morning and partly into the afternoon. We need to be back in the city before she wakes, as she will be very ill when the drug starts to wear off."

Haldir nodded, then looked to the human in front of him. "Do you release any and all claim to her?" He watched as Tobin bobbed his head up and down. "Then I grant your leave from this wood. Know that because you abandon your brother's daughter, neither you nor your descendents will be welcomed here again."

Tobin looked at the elf in front of him and realized that this was no mere elf. This one was a leader of soldiers. Feeling a deep fear rise in his throat, he nodded to the elf, then turned and walked to his horse. As he began to reach for the reigns, Orophin and Findoron watched as Haldir released an arrow at the human's feet. Tobin jumped back and narrowed his eyes at the arrogant elf. "What more do you want elf? I have cared for and delivered the child to you in record time. I have also given up my rights to her. Do you desire I pay for her upkeep, as well?"

Pure sarcasm lit upon Haldir's face as he stared at the man before him. "I gave you leave to go, Edain – not the horse. The horse will remain as part of Gaelesteth's heritage."

Tobin started to sputter as he glared at the elf. "This horse is of the finest stock, he is worth at least 100 pieces of gold. You can't just take him. How will I get home?"

"It is of no concern to me how you travel back to Rohan. Your discomfort does not matter to me." With this, Haldir turned and nodded to Orophin and Rumil. The three brothers walked toward the elfling and pondered their future with her.

Rumil looked at Orophin and saw his brother's pain. "Remember brother, the Lady said that all would be well."

"Aye, she did…but this elfling looks very much like her mother when she was small."

Haldir watched the two and realized that history was repeating itself. They now had an elfling that was willed to them. He shook his head and muttered about the Valar having a warped sense of humor. _Be careful, my Marchwarden. If you challenge the Valar, they will entertain you._ _We will work this out when you return; for now, make haste and bring the child to me._

Haldir nodded in silent acknowledgement and urged his brothers to mount their horses and head back. "We need to get this little one to the Lady. It will not be pleasant when she wakes."

Both of the brothers nodded, and Haldir faced Findoron before he left. "Findoron, you have handled this well. The watch is yours and I will relieve you in three weeks. To the Lord and Lady be true."

"Aye, to the Lord and Lady be true," he responded in turn before the Marchwarden left. Nodding in acknowledgement, the blond warrior turned his horse and followed his brothers back to the city. He could not, nay, would not, raise an elfling again. Raising his brothers was enough to convince him not to marry and have children of his own. He was too old for the antics of another elfling.


	4. The Path Taken

The fog swirled about her as she slipped along the path. It was growing darker and darker and her nana wasn't nearby. Tree roots became gnarled fingers and trunks became twisted bodies. The more she tried to shrink back away from these surreal demons, the worse they became – often growing right before her eyes. Elusive shapes in the mist became the monsters that attacked her family. Instinctively, she gave in to flight, following the obscure path into the dark. Desperately, futilely, she called out, begging her nana to come; but her only response was the whisper of a thousand fears quickly rising to the thunderous voice of terror in her mind.

Just as the child was about to give up all hope, she heard the sweet whisper of a lady's voice. "Gaelesteth… Gaelesteth, come back to the light child. Gaelesteth, hear my voice and come to me. You are safe child, come to me now." Searching for the embodiment of that voice, Gaelesteth saw a glimmer of light behind her. "Yes, child, come back quickly. It is not time for you to run in the shadows. Follow the song back to the light."

Galadriel sat beside the dear child, stroking her forehead and cheek, gradually coaxing the child back to life. She could feel the child's despair and had a difficult time connecting with her young mind. There was so much fear and confusion as the little one yielded to her profound grief. Sighing, she pushed her mind deeper into the recesses of the child's mind. Just when she thought all was lost, and the child had given in to the shadows, she felt the child respond to her coaxing. With one final push, she illuminated the mental path for the child to follow.

Orophin approached the Lady's talon quickly, having received the summons that the child was waking. She was a cute little elfling, but he wasn't sure why he alone was called. The last day had been filled with both joyful and painful memories of her mother. He wasn't sure what his role was going to be, but he was sure that every day would bring new memories for him.

When he entered the talon, he was surprised to see Lord Celeborn waiting for him. His trepidation began to rise when the Lord Celeborn passed him another small cordial. The Valar, it seemed, wanted to spare Orophin the pain of waiting in silence; as the door to the guest room opened and Silnethril, the healer, exited with the Lady. She smiled when she saw his discomfort. "Orophin, it is good that you are here. Gaelesteth has awakened from the shadow and is curious to meet her mother's dearest friend.

I would offer you the opportunity to become her foster father and raise her in the fashion of our people."

'Foster father?' The though hit him like a weighted rucksack falling from the tallest tree in the forest. "My lady?" he asked, hoarsely. "I have no experience with children, and Hald…"

"You and Rumil were Gailweth's closest friends, Orophin," she interrupted gently. "I have every confidence that you will be a good adar to her daughter."

"But, My Lady, I am a warden and know nothing of raising an elleth. I, I am an ellon and I, well I…" Orophin gave up his argument when the words seemed to stick in his throat. His eyes plead with hers for mercy as his voice gave out.

_All will be well, my son. _With this thought, she effectively quelled any worries and held out her hand. "Come, Orophin, it is time to meet Gaelesteth."

Gaelesteth watched as the beautiful Lady walked back into the room with a tall elf following her. He was beautiful like her nana, having a pretty blue glow about him and the same long silver hair. His eyes were sad, but he smiled at her.

She reached up and touched her short chin length hair. The woman in the children's home cut it when she was taken there after the monsters came. She begged her not to, but the matron wouldn't listen. When she cried, the matron struck her and told her to stop crying like a baby.

Orophin looked at the petite elfing on the bed and noted that she was very pale. When she fingered her hair, her deep gray eyes began to fill with tears. 'What has happened to her?' he wondered.

_The ways of Men are not the ways of the Elder. _

Orophin knelt at the side of the bed and slowly reached out to touch her hair. She looked so much like Gaelweth. He looked at her face, mesmerized with her delicate features, and noted that her ears were not completely elven, but not of men either. As he watched her, he was amazed to realize that she was studying him as intently as he was of her.

"Well met, Gaelesteth. I am Orophin, and was one of your mother's dearest friends when she lived in our Golden Wood," he introduced. "My brothers and I were much grieved to hear of her death and your loss."

He paused to gauge her reaction, and seeing none, continued. "I loved your mother like a sister, and would consider it an honor to raise you as my daughter. Will you have me, child?"

Gaelesteth blinked slowly, then stared at this elf as she considered his words. 'Why would he want me,' she wondered. The words of the matron rung through her mind, 'If anyone were to take you, consider yourself fortunate. No one wants to raise a half breed, but you might become a servant someday.'

Orophin watched several emotions play across her face. She seemed almost afraid, but didn't drop her gaze. 'This little one has courage,' he mused.

_Indeed, she does. She is her mother's daughter; but she has been treated poorly by the Adaneth in the village. Gaelesteth does not understand the ways of the Elder, nor does she understand the value we place on our young. Even now, she struggles with the idea that someone could want her, given that she is of mixed parentage._

Orophin's heart constricted as he realized that the child had been through additional trauma. 'No child should have to suffer as she had.' "What has happened to you, dear child?" he asked gently, as he reached up and drew her to him.

Gaelesteth accepted his touch tentatively; neither fighting or pulling away nor yielding fully to his embrace. He felt nice and smelled deeply of the forest right after a rain. "They cut my hair," she whispered tentatively.

He just barely heard her, so quiet was her voice. But he heard her pain in the admission of what the race of men had done. The eldar did not cut their hair, they could not do so easily, as their hair was an extension of their senses. To cut one's hair was to handicap him or her to feeling the wind or hearing the quiet songs of the trees. Their hair relayed signals from the environment which they used to be one with nature. Their senses tied them to Arda, so to handicap a child by cutting her hair was horrific. It was unthinkable. It was no small wonder to him that she was so quiet and scared. Not only had she lost her parents, she was also suffering from sensory deprivation.

Sighing, he accepted what his fea told him. He would love this elfling with all of his heart and protect her with his life. "You will be safe and well loved, Gaelesteth. The people in the village did not understand our ways when they hurt you and took away your senses. I can not promise to make you happy all of the time, but I will promise to love you and help you grow up in the best way I know how. It will be hard at times, and there will be times that you will not like the decisions I make, but you will never doubt that I love you, you will never want for anything, and most importantly, I will not leave you alone.

Will you have me to become your adar, penneth?" he asked quietly, as he hugged her to him and stroked her bobbed hair. 'Please say yes,' he begged quietly.

Gaelesteth shifted slightly and peered up at his face. His eyes were so sad, and scared. Scared? Did grown ups get scared? Slowly, she reached up to touch his cheek. When he smiled, she stroked his fine hair. She could feel the honesty coming from him and knew that he already loved her. Slowly she returned his hug and nuzzled her head under his chin.

Her single, softly spoken reply was all he needed to make his heart sing. "Yes."

In that moment, Orophin knew that he would never be alone again; and in that simple acceptance, the Dimarrow's Treasure fully and truly became Gaelesteth Orophiniel.


	5. The Family Which We Are

Haldir watched the clump of bushes for a few seconds and turned away smiling. It would not bode well to find her so easily. "Now where is my dear Gaelesteth? Could she be behind the rocks?" Walking over to the gray pile of boulders, he exaggerated looking around them.

Hearing giggles, he turned his head upwards toward the trees. "Could my dear niece be up in the trees," he mused. "We could always use a few more leaf peepers." He whipped his head around and spun in the clearing when he was answered with more childish laughter.

Suddenly the glade became very quiet and Haldir was greeted to the sight of Rumil sauntering up with his bow. "Well met, brother! Why stand you in the glade, alone?" he queried.

"Ah, Rumil, I am not alone…You only need listen, brother, to hear a new breed of wild animal that hides nearby."

"What animal would that be, Haldir?' he countered, smiling, as remembered this childhood game that he played with his brothers. "Is it the large, purple monster we saw back on the Northern boarders? Or could it be the golden, skunk tailed deer that was over yonder in the valley?"

"Nay Brother, this animal is far more dangerous. It is a scrawny, two legged tree hopper that likes to attack by jumping on unsuspecting ellon," Haldir intoned seriously. "I have heard it make warning growls and have been searching for the past five minutes, to no avail. Would you perchance have a few minutes to help me find this terrible threat to our woods?"

At this point in their discussion, both brothers heard Gaelesteth's muffled giggles escape, as she tried desperately to hide them.

"Aye, you are right Haldir, it does have an ominous growl. Have you looked in the trees?"

"Of course, Rumil… That was the second place I looked. I thought to look behind the rocks, first; knowing that the monster can't jump too high yet. But it was to no avail. I fear that it has found Gaelesteth and gobbled her up," he worried aloud.

Rumil looked to the bushes that both of them had purposefully avoided. They heard her giggles again, and noted the brush had started to shake slightly with her laughter. Before Haldir could react, he drew and nocked an arrow, then pointed it toward the ground to the side of the bushes. "Brother, did you not tell me that you have not had a fresh rabbit stew in a long year?" he whispered theatrically.

"Aye, Rumil, for Orophin's aim is so poor that we have not been able to secure a decent cony in this decade," he laughed.

"Then have no worries brother, for I think a nice, large and tender rabbit lies yonder in those bushes," Rumil joked. "Perhaps you should scare it out so we can eat well tonight…we wouldn't want our poor Gaelesteth to suffer your cooking, though."

As Haldir walked toward the shrubs, they started to wiggle more, then Gaelesteth popped her head out. "Don't shoot, Uncle Rumil! I am not a rabbit!" she cried, laughing.

Haldir scooped her up in his arms and laughed as he swung her around. "What is this? You look a bit leggy to be a good rabbit," he joked. "Are you the monster who has been plagueing my woods?"

"Nay Uncle Haldir, I am your Gaelesteth!" she laughed as she snuggled into his neck and hugged him.

Rumil, enjoying the tender scene, walked over to the couple and poked at the pair of legs that were wrapped tightly about his brother. "They are a bit stringy and long. Too bare to be rabbit legs. Oh well, I guess we will have to suffice with vegetable stew and bread for dinner.

Oh, well met, Gaelesteth! We were looking for a monster in the wood. Have you seen it in your game of stealth?" he finished.

"Aye, Uncle Rumil. I have him detained quite well for you and am holding him tight so he can't get away," she quipped playfully. Then, before she could add more, she felt a hand graze her ribs, then tickle her unmercifully. "Aye, he is getting away!" she screeched as she tried to avoid her uncle's hand of mirth.

Rumil reached out and caught Gaelesteth up firmly, then drew her into a hug. Smiling, he joked a bit more with her and tweaked her nose playfully. "It is good that I have found you both," he concluded seriously. "The Lady has invited us to dinner this evening. She and Lord Celeborn have a special surprise planned."

Gaelesteth laughed and tried to climb down, but was held fast until she returned Rumil's hug. When she acquiesced, he let her slide down and run back ahead of them.

Smiling, he watched her run as her shoulder length hair began to billow about her. "She has come a long way, Brother. It is good to see a happy elfling instead of the mournful soul that arrived here last year."

Haldir looked at Rumil and saw the unspoken love that they both shared for their niece. Well he remembered when they lost their own parents; thus it cheered his heart to see his brother so protective of their Gaelesteth. "Aye, Rumil. Orophin and the Lady have worked a miracle with her. She thrives in the Wood. It is good that she has taken so well to our ways."

"It is as it should be, brother. We make quite a family," Rumil responded quietly.

"Indeed, we do. Our Gaelesteth is a breath of fresh air," Haldir agreed. Looking at his brother, he ventured to ask a question that had been on his mind for a few months. "Rumil, have you noticed that she favors the Eldar more than the Second born?"

"Yes, I have, Haldir. I think that this may be what the Lady wishes to discuss this evening. I have noticed that she tends to dote on Gaelesteth and then go to her glade, when she thinks that no one is watching."

Haldir smiled and nodded in agreement. The Lady had taken to their niece and was as motherly and protective of her, as she was to them when they were growing up…perhaps more so. They did make quite a family, he mused.

The two brothers walked casually back into the heart of the tree city, content to discuss the ways that their lives had changed for the better since their Inheritance was brought to them. She was indeed well loved and treasured by not only three battle hardened and formidable warriors, but also all the inhabitants of the Golden Wood.


End file.
